The present invention relates generally to learning and more particularly to using a computer to enhance learning.
The foundation of a vibrant society depends on skilled workers. To strengthen this foundation, every year the U.S. Government with the private industry have poured billions and billions of dollars to improve on learning systems and methods. Money has been spent in areas such as laboratory facilities, educational materials, teacher recruitment and retention, and others. However, for decades, the way to test a student has remained the same; learning has been treated typically as a reward in itself; a fixed syllabus usually controls the educational process of a subject without taking into account students' individual progress; what students have learnt are rarely selectively reviewed; and typically, the students can access non-educational materials when they should be using computers to learn.
It should be obvious that we need methods and systems that are based on computers to remedy the above deficiencies.